The New DADA Professor
by AlexDayLover
Summary: There's a new Defense professor at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He wears a bowtie, has a strange blue box, and the students think he's a bit mad. He'll fit right in with the rest of the staff. NO PAIRING YET, I haven't decided. there's a poll on my page, go vote please!
1. Chapter 1

"Nononono, don't do this to me." The Doctor fretted, pulling buttons and levers on the TARDIS command console.

Nothing was working. The TARDIS had firmly planted herself in the ground and absolutely refused to budge.

"Fine!" The Doctor whacked the console. "Have it your way. But if some planet out there is blown up because I'm not there, it's on you!"

The TARDIS made a few noises the the Doctor interpreted as smugness. He grumbled to himself, then yanked the screen down to see where he was.

Earth. Well, that was a nice start. Earth was a lovely planet. Europe, always a pleasure. Scotland! The Doctor couldn't remember the last time he had been to Scotland. Was that where the girls turned out to be vampires? No, that was Venice, he reminded himself.

Let's see… he appeared to be in a small town called Diagon Alley. "I'll just go and see, won't I?" He said out loud for the TARDIS to hear. "Since I'm STUCK HERE."

He opened the door and stepped out. It was a busy street, but nobody seemed to be surprised that a big blue box had suddenly materialized. The Doctor looked around. It looked very early twentieth century, but he remembered the screen saying it was the year 2005. Curious.

He started walking. Men in long cloaks strolled through the shops, while women in equally long and more fashionable robes adjusted pointy hats and held hands of children who stared and pointed at broomsticks on display in store windows. A large store with the name Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes had a display of a man with a hat who made a rabbit appear and disappear.

Wizards? Interesting. The Doctor rubbed his hands together. Perhaps the TARDIS wasn't all bad.

Many people were carrying smooth sticks with them. Wands, he realized. A wizard with a wand. How exciting.

On an impulse, the Doctor decided he wanted a wand. Resisting the urge to giggle like a child who was buying an ice cream with his lunch money, he located Ollivander's. A wand shop. Brilliant!

Pushing open the door, he called, "Hello? Anyone here?"

"Coming, coming. Just a moment." Came a tired voice from behind a row of messy shelves. The Doctor waited as a grey-haired man appeared and walked toward him.

"You're new." The man said. "I remember every wand I ever sold, but I've never sold one to you."

"No." The Doctor agreed. "I just dropped into town. Looking for a place to stay and employment. But I reckon I'll need a wand first."

The man peered at him. "You seem young on the outside, but you're not, are you? Your eyes are tired, like mine. You've seen enough things in this world for ten whole lifetimes. I can tell the way your eyes look at everything. You've seen it all before. Even things you've never encountered, you can relate it to a place you've been. You've encountered war, and fought in it, too. You were a soldier. You are still, in fact."

The Doctor looked at him, surprised and feeling very grounded. "Yes. I am old. And I have seen war. But I am no longer a soldier."

The man nodded slowly. "No… not anymore. But either way, you're easy, as far as wands go. I have just the one for you. Follow me."

The Doctor followed, curious, as the strange man led him through the precariously leaning shelves. Stopping in front of one, he ran his fingers up and down the row of boxes. Selecting one, he pulled it down.

"This one. It's a very special wand, one of the few curious ones I have ever owned or sold." The man handed it to the Doctor. "The wood is from a branch of the Eternity Willow, a tree so ancient it is pure white with age. The core is a tail feather given freely by the most powerful Phoenix alive. The Phoenix, of course, a bird that can regenerate anew when it dies. The wand is very springy and flexible. I have a feeling this one was made specifically for you."

The Doctor took the wand gingerly. "What do I do with it?"

"Give it a flick." The man urged.

The Doctor did so. As he whipped it upwards, a beam of light shot out the end and knocked over a shelf. Boxes and paper went flying. The man didn't seem to notice.

"It is you… the Oncoming Storm." He muttered. The Doctor whipped his head to look at him.

"What did you call me?" He asked, shocked. The man shook his head.

"Just talking to myself." He said. "That wand is free of charge. Do great things with it, son. It is truly a powerful wand."

"Thank you, sir. I will. As soon as I learn a few spells." The Doctor shook his hand, sticking the wand in his pocket.

On his way out, the Doctor heard the man say, "And if you're looking for work and lodgings, Hogwarts is looking for a Defense Against the Dark Arts professor."

Hogwarts, the Doctor thought to himself. Odd name for a school. He decided to go and check it out. He would need work if he had to stay here for a long time.

***

"So, Mr…?"

"Doctor."

"Ah. So, Doctor, you are applying for position of Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, correct?"

"Er- yes. Yes I am. Is that the only position open?"

"At the moment."

"Then yes, I am applying for that position."

"You're hired."

"Sorry? You haven't even interviewed me."

"You're the only applicant. Plus, I can see that you have only good intentions."

"Yeah? Wow, you're good. Thank you, very much. When does the school year start?"

"In about a month."

"Oh that's not too bad. I can learn all about the subject in a month."

"I'm sure you can, Doctor."

"Well, thank you Headmaster. I'll see you at the start of term."

"Looking forward to it. Feel free to move your things in whenever you like. Professors have their own chambers."

"Oh! Brilliant. I'll just go and see mine."

"Alright."

Dumbledore waited as the Doctor ran down the stairs. He counted to five, and then he saw a head pop up again.

"Er- where is my room?"


	2. Chapter 2

"Anything off the trolley, dears?"

Hermione looked at Harry disapprovingly as he bought almost a quarter of the contents of the cart.

"Honestly, Harry. You and Ron should cut back this year."

"Oi, bugger off, 'Mione." Ron said, mouth already full of chocolate. "Here, have an every flavor bean." He offered her the box. She rolled her eyes but took a red one, eying it scrutinizingly.

"What do you reckon this one is?" She asked. Harry leaned over.

"Looks like cinnamon." He diagnosed. "But it could be cherry or strawberry. Or it might be Brick Dust, I got that once. Nasty."

Hermione popped it in her mouth. She sighed. "Cherry. Thank Merlin."

Ron, encouraged, took one for himself. He promptly spat it out, gagging. "Dung!" He gasped.

Harry and Hermione laughed. Ron wiped his mouth.

"It's too bad Remus won't be there for DADA class." Harry said wistfully. Hermione patted his shoulder.

"I know you miss him. But you can always firecall him, right?" She reminded him.

"Yeah…" Harry looked at Ron. "But that still leaves the matter of who our new professor will be."

Ron shrugged. "It could be some lady who's obsessed with the color pink and likes cats, and she tries to make us believe You-Know-Who isn't real."

"Your imagination, Ron, really." Hermione scolded. "Let's be realistic, shall we?"

Ron rolled his eyes at Harry, who hid a smile.

"It might be Snape." Ron shuddered. "Won't that make the greasy git happy."

"Perhaps." Hermione agreed. "But there's no one else more qualified to teach Potions than him. I think Dumbledore would just hire a new DADA professor rather than switch around the staff."

"That's true. Too bad." Harry sighed. Ron looked at him as if he had steam coming out his ears.

"Too bad? You want that greaseball teaching us Defense?"

"No… but if he did, he'd be gone next year. Remember the curse on that position?" Harry grinned. "We'd have sixth year free of him." Ron, after a minute, laughed. Hermione looked at the two of them and shook her head, but smiled fondly.

"Welcome, students. Welcome all of you back to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." Dumbledore announced. "I'm sure you are all excited to be back. And now, let's bring in the first-years!"

The doors to the Great Hall opened and a stream of children poured in, most of them nervous looking.

Ron leaned over to whisper in Harry's ear. "I still can't believe we were that small once."

Harry nodded. "Let's watch the Sorting."

The first student, "Jacksprout, Jade," became a Ravenclaw. The house table clapped politely as she sat down. Next, "Feathermonger, Rigel," went to Hufflepuff. Everyone at the table patted him on the back.

"Patterson, Grahm" became the first Gryffindor. Harry exploded into cheers along with his house as the boy made his way over to their table. Two more Hufflepuff's, then the first Slytherin, "Weevilwish, Emilia," stood haughtily and joined her house.

When all the first years were sorted, Dumbledore stood again. "I would like to say a few words before you all dig in, and this year they are: Pattywhack! Tapioca! Poppet! and Serendipity! Thank you." He sat back down.

"Is he crazy?" A new first year, "Winters, Georgia" asked Hermione dubiously.

"In the best way." She answered with a wide smile.

Harry nudged Hermione. "Hey, look at that man sitting next to Snape. Does he seem… fidgety to you?"

Hermione looked. There was a man wearing a tweed coat and a bowtie picking at his food, occasionally scratching his ear. He was chatting quite animatedly with Snape, who, to everyone's surprise, was talking back with just as much enthusiasm.

Hermione squinted. "I think he's the new DADA professor. He seems quite nice." She smiled a little swoonily. Ron looked at him, jealous.

When they were all finished eating, Dumbledore once again rose from his seat. "I would like to say a few more words in preparation of the new year. First of all, the Forbidden Forest has it's name for a reason. I expect everyone to stay away from it. Second, Professor Sprout has been complaining that her Hackingplant has been cut. It is an ingredient in several class disruptors, and I would like it to be left ALONE from now on." He looked straight at the Weasley twins, who grinned sheepishly back.

"Third, I would like you all to meet the Doctor, your new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. Doctor, would you like to greet your students?"

The man stood up quickly. "Hello! I'm the Doctor, as Headmaster Dumbledore already said. And I can't wait to teach you all. This is going to be a great year, you're going to love my class!" He rubbed his hands together. "I have a few surprises for you all, which Professor Snape and Professor Sprout have kindly agreed to help me with. I shouldn't say anymore." He grinned like a child and sat down again.

The students all looked at each other. Some laughed. Some rolled their eyes. Most just wrote it off as another stupid DADA professor and moved on.

"I think he'll be great." Hermione said firmly.

"He's batty." Ron eyed the Doctor suspiciously. Harry put his head down and didn't say anything. He didn't want to give an opinion on someone he had only just met.

In the Gryffindor common room, Harry, Hermione, and Ron were all comparing timetables.

"Are you using the timeturner again this year, Hermione?" Ron asked.

"No. I can't." Hermione answered, but didn't say anything more.

"We've got Defense with the Slytherins this year." Harry groaned. "Potions, too."

"Arithmancy with the Ravenclaws. Bloody hell." Ron looked at his classes. "They'll leave us in the dust."

"Oh no, we've got Hagrid for Care of Magical Creatures." Hermione fretted.

"You like Hagrid." Harry was confused.

"Yes, but remember third year? Or even last year? He's just not a good teacher." Hermione sighed. "Oh well. At least we've got Hufflepuff for Herbology."

Harry yawned. Ron did, too, but he tried to stifle it. Hermione noticed anyway.

"I think we should all go to bed." She decided, standing up. "Classes tomorrow, and I want to make a good first impression on Professor Doctor."

"What a weird name." Ron muttered. Harry agreed, but when Hermione shot the two looks he raised his hands in apology.


	3. Chapter 3

**I would like to thank everyone who reviewed, and say that I really like this story, but I'm just making it up as I go along. And now I'm going to run a survey. I'm quite fond of the Harry/Draco pairing, so would you all disagree if I put that into this story? They will be friends and/or friendly, but its up to you guys whether they be more. Let me know in reviews, and also tell me what other pairings you would like.**

**By the way, this is the eleventh doctor. I know that Ten is normally the one who is the "professor" type, but Eleven is my favorite and he's so open to new things, I figured he'd be perfect for Wizard London. Plus, Ten already got a crack at magic when he met Shakespeare. Normally, the Doctor would use an alias such as John Smith, but that's such an ordinary name and the Doctor (not to mention Hogwarts) is so extraordinary that I wanted to keep just "Doctor." Who reads these author notes? I congratulate you if you read this whole thing.**

**DFTBA, everybody!**

"Ready for class, girl?" The Doctor asked his box. He had moved her into his chambers after he had gotten the job. She sat in the corner, unmoving as he set up his room.

He was unused to having a real room outside the TARDIS. He figured he might as well unpack and sleep in the bed he was given in case people knocked on his door with questions. He wanted to be easily available to anyone needing tutoring or other help.

He had spent the summer break learning all about Defense Against the Dark Arts, and about magic in general. He had figured out that it was Psyiic energy stored inside the person that transferred into "magic." The Doctor himself had some energy inside him. Not a little, either. As a timelord, he was born with a supply, and his years of timetravel have only added to it. He had been practicing with his wand, and the other professors had been teaching him about their subjects, too.

He was quite fond of one professor in particular. Severus Snape. The man was certainly a master at Potions. He had been very hostile to the Doctor when he had first met him, but upon seeing how talented the Doctor was at Potions (it was just like chemistry- and lord knows the Doctor knows what combines with what to make a reaction) Severus had warmed right up.

The Doctor was trying to get Severus to be nicer to his students. Children just didn't respond well to harsh methods. In return, Severus was going to help the Doctor with several experiments for his class.

The Doctor sat at his desk, writing up papers to hand out. He figured he would start with a brief overview of vocabulary, then move right into Dark Creatures as the first unit. He loved creatures. Although, they didn't seem to like him. It was probably his face.

There was a knock on his door. "Come on in!" He called cheerfully.

The door opened and Dumbledore came in. "Ah, Headmaster!" The Doctor greeted him. "Do sit down, would you care for a Jammy dodger? I've got a stash of them in my desk. They're quite good."

Dumbledore smiled. "No thank you, Doctor. I unfortunately did not come for just a visit. I wanted to inquire as to your lesson plans for the school year."

"Ah! Yes, I was just working on that." The Doctor looked around for his notes. "It seems to me that the previous teachers did not teach much useful information. I think, the best approach is a bit of history of the aspect of wizard magic, and then a broad study of dark creatures." He held up a few textbooks he had purchased. "When that unit is done, we'll work on defensive spells."

"Good, good." Dumbledore examined the notes. "It seems you have everything in order. There was another matter I wished to speak with you about."

"Yes?" The Doctor listened.

"I don't believe you are from our wizarding community." Dumbledore started. "Are you familiar with the story of Harry Potter and Voldemort?"

"Voldemort…" The Doctor pondered the name. "Yes, I've read about what happened. As I recall, Harry Potter now goes to this very school?"

Dumbledore nodded. "Yes, he does. And I would like to warn you, before you meet him, to be wary of him. He is a bright young thing, but his life is generally unlucky. Please try to help him in class as much as you can."

The Doctor frowned. "Favoritism? That's not really in my rules… isn't that cheating?"

"No no, you mustn't think I meant favor him." The headmaster rushed to reassure him. "But your class, Defense, is unfortunately vital for Harry to learn. Voldemort is back, as I'm sure you know, and he is coming after him. Harry must know how to defend himself properly."

"I understand completely." The Doctor took another look at his notes. "I suppose... a more practical approach is called for."

"I'm curious… what do you have in mind?" Dumbledore asked.

"A few years ago, the students worked on dueling, correct?" The Doctor was immersed in the course material. "Let's bring that back. And I think we should move the defensive spells unit up. Forget Dark Creatures- Wait! What about werewolves? Vampires? The centaurs! We have to learn about those! Perhaps if we move the dark creatures unit around and only study the vital ones, no offense to gremlins, they're just not that dark."

The Headmaster watched the Doctor mutter to himself and scribble on his charts. "Alright then, Doctor. I do so appreciate your understanding. The students, unfortunately, must be prepared for anything, including war."

"Yes, yes." The Doctor scanned a book. "Classes start tomorrow and I need to rearrange my whole plan. Now, where did I put my book on defensive spells dealing with shields?"

As the Doctor shuffled through his file cabinets, Dumbledore took his leave. Returning to his office, he stroked Fawkes.

"That is certainly an interesting man." He said aloud to the Phoenix. "I'm glad he's here, and not on the other side."

"Neville, are you taking Herbology this year?" Hermione asked the boy. Neville nodded.

"Gran reckons I should consider a career there." He shared. "It's the only place where I actually know what I'm doing."

"That's wonderful, Neville." Hermione said. "It's an honorable trade. Maybe you could be the new Herbology professor!"

Neville blushed as Hermione finished. "Oh, I don't think so. I'd bungle the whole class up."

"I think he could do it." Ron joined in. "Professor Sprout could use an assistant, I reckon. That'd be a start."

"Yeah! Why don't you ask her today?" Harry suggested. Neville thought about it.

"Do you think she would let me?"

"I'm sure of it." Hermione declared firmly. "She recognizes talent in a student."

"We'd better get going." Harry noticed. "Breakfast is almost over."

"We have Defense next." Ron groaned. "And that batty doctor."

Hermione glared at him once again. "We haven't even met the man, Ronald, give him a break." She grabbed her bag and stood up. "Come on, Neville, Harry, let's get to class."

The two named finished eating and stood up as well, looking sympathetically at Ron as he scrambled to pack his bag and follow them.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everybody! I'm glad you're enjoying the story so far, and I want to remind you about my survey. I'm a fan of Harry/Draco slash, but I know many of you are not. Let me know in reviews whether you want or don't mind me putting that ship into this story, and also give me an idea of a pairing that you want to see. I've gotten a request for Hermione/Doctor already, give me a thumbs up or down.**

The four students arrived relatively on time for class. The professor was sitting at his desk, not teaching yet.

"Have a seat!" He told them. "I've assigned you all places, so don't bother unpacking your notes." The class all groaned. Assigned seats?

"Now, I'm going to put you all with a different house." The Doctor said. "We're all friends here, so I don't want any whining about your seatmate. No, "Oh, Doctor, I don't like so-and-so." So, let's get the roll call." He picked up a bit of parchment.

Waving a hand at each pair of students' desks, he called, "In the back, Bulstrode and Thomas. Next, Greengrass and Granger. In front of them, Weasley and Macmillan. Finnegan and Finch-Fletchley, you're on the left there, and to your right are Nott and Goldstein. Smith and Corner, you're right behind Patil and Goyle, who are right next to Crabbe and Turpin. Let's see, then we'll put Macdougall and Abbott, and then Brown, sit with Parkinson. Lovegood, go with Longbottom, Brocklehurst with Bones, and Malfoy with Potter. Have I missed anyone? Ah yes, Moon and Perks, you're just there." The Doctor called out names at rapid fire, directing everybody to a desk. He clapped his hands. "Look at you all, it's a rainbow of colors!"

The Doctor had spoken so fast, the students barely had time to find their own seats, let's alone process who was next to them. As they looked around, cries of dismay filled the air. Lavender and Pansy snarled at each other, Padma flinched away from Gregory Goyle, and Zacharius and Michael glared, both being sweet on Hannah, who was shyly shaking hands with Mandy. Dean and Millicent were refusing to look at each other, and Astoria was haughtily turning her nose up at Hermione, who was attempting a smile but failing.

And then there were Harry and Draco. When everybody had gotten over the shock of their own partners, there was a collective gasp when they saw the two boys, different as day and night in looks and personality, tensely staring at each other. Neither of them had sat down yet, both sort of numbly refusing to believe it.

The Doctor watched them, ready to step in if need be. But then, at a stern "Harry!" from Hermione, Harry blinked and stuck out a hand. Draco looked at it, then at Blaise, who nodded lazily. Draco shook Harry's hand wordlessly, then sat down. Harry followed suit, and both pulled out their books.

The students all looked at each other. If the two unofficial heads of the rival houses could tolerate their enemy, then they could, too. An unspoken agreement passed and everybody looked expectantly at the Doctor.

The Doctor smiled broadly. "Already making progress. I would like you all to open your books to page 245, and read the introduction silently. When you're done, we'll begin."

Hermione, done first, raised her hand. "Yes, Ms. Granger?" The Doctor nodded to her.

"Sir, we already learned about dueling in second year." She informed her.

The Doctor looked at her. "You did? Well, then, come on up and duel me." He pulled out his wand and assumed a dueling stance.

Hermione blanched. "Pardon?"

"You said you had already learned dueling." The Doctor reminded her. "That must mean you know everything there is to know. So please, show me what you know."

Slowly, Hermione stood up. Astoria gave her a shove, and Hermione glared at her, then walked to the front of the classroom.

"What do you do first?" The Doctor asked her.

"Well…" Hermione breathed nervously, "We bow, and then we take ten steps away."

"And then?" The Doctor prompted.

"We duel." Hermione declared.

"Good, Ms. Granger." The Doctor congratulated her. "Now, get ready."

He bowed to her, and after a moment of hesitation, she bowed back. They took ten steps while the class watched, curious.

The Doctor turned around, then shot a disarming spell at Hermione when she had looked back. Her wand went flying and a student caught it.

Hermione blushed furiously. The Doctor lowered his wand. "You see? I believe a bit more practice would do you all good. Now, Ms. Granger, that was excellent. I'm surprised you remember the basics from three years ago. Have a Jammy Dodger, they really are good."

He handed the treat to her and she took it, thanking him. "No problem. You may take your seat now. I believe Mr. Macmillan has your wand."

Hermione collected her wand, while students called out compliments. Ron clapped for her, and she blushed again. Taking her seat, she smiled at Harry, who gave her a thumbs-up.

Draco rolled his eyes. "Tch. Figures a mudblood couldn't even handle a simple Expelliarmus."

"What did you say, Malfoy?" Harry growled. Draco smirked.

"You heard me, Potter." He shot back.

The Doctor stepped in before things came to blows. "Mr. Malfoy? Something to share?"

Draco scowled. "No, sir."

"Good. I don't expect to hear anything like that in my class again." The Doctor looked at him sternly. "Now, the person sitting next to you will be your partner for the year. This means that when I assign projects, you will work on them together. They will be your dueling partner and provide motivation when you practice spells. While you are in my class, they will be your best friend. Am I clear?"

The students exchanged glances with their partners. One by one, they nodded.

Two hands went up. Everyone inwardly flinched when they saw whose hands they were.

"Sir, I'd like a new partner." Harry said.

"Yes, can we switch?" Draco asked, sounding bored.

"I'll switch partners with Malfoy." Hermione offered. Astoria nodded eagerly.

"No!" The Doctor yelled. "I told you, no whining. You all have your partners, now let's let class begin."

Harry and Draco glared at each other.

"Golden Boy."

"Ferret."


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everybody, it's Blair. Once again, I'd like to remind you all about my survey of pairings. Harry/Draco? Hermione/Doctor? Letting you know, if I did do the second one, it would be when Hermione was grown up, not a student. I'm not a mentor/student relationship gal. Let me know in reviews! Tell me what pairings you would like.**

"I told you he was barmy." Ron complained at dinner. "Look at me! I've got bruises all over! Ernie's got a mean arm!"

Hermione rubbed her head. "So does Greengrass. But I think I got her twice as good as she got me." The trio looked to the Slytherin table, where Astoria had her head on the table, clutching it tight. Draco was sitting near her, rolling his eyes. He didn't seem injured at all. Ron looked at Harry, who seemed just fine.

"I saw you two dueling like he killed your owl!" He remarked. "Why aren't you two hurt?"

Harry shrugged. "We're good at dodging. Any injuries we got were minor enough that a potion cleared it up. I hate Malfoy, but he does know how to duel."

"Well, I think that's a good thing." Hermione declared firmly. "Evenly matched patners have a better chance of increasing their skill. I think the Doctor actually knows what he's doing."

"You're jut saying that because you fancy him." Ron grumbled, spooning pudding into his mouth. Hermione blushed.

"Do not! And anyway, I don't see you making an effort to see anyone in good light right now." She huffed at him. "I think we should leave you alone until you're in a better mood. You're just angry a Hufflepuff whipped your sorry excuse for a hide! Come on, Harry." She pushed herself away from the table, standing up and storming out of the Great Hall. Harry, bewildered, shot Ron an apologetic look and hurried to follow her.

"Think you touched a nerve." He whispered to his friend as he rushed after Hermione. Ron looked confused.

"Oh, girl. I don't think I'm doing a very good job of teaching." The Doctor leaned against his TARDIS. He was in his office, exhausted after his first day of teaching. The TARDIS hummed faintly from inside.

"I did the best I could to match them with students that were evenly skilled." He recapped. "I didn't account for strained relationships." He fiddled with his bowtie. "But I think this is good. Maybe they'll make friends. The Headmaster did say to encourage House friendships. Especially Griffindor and Slytherin, those two were at each other's throats."

There was a knock at the door. The Doctor motioned for the person to come in, then remembered that they couldn't see him and called, "Yes, I'm here!"

Professor Snape entered, closing the door behind him. "Good evening, Doctor. I've brought your Pepper-Up potion."

"Thanks you, Severus." The Doctor took the vial, downing it in one gulp. "And I have those bicorn horns you asked for."

"Ah, my thanks. I've been running low." Severus placed them in a small sack, holding it at his side. "Another year of teaching these miserable brats."

"Severus! Some of them actually want to learn!" The Doctor chided. "Don't punish all for the deeds of a few."

"It's more than a few, you know that." Severus sighed. The Doctor indicated a chair.

"Sit, sit. Something on your mind?"

The two sat. Severus rolled up his sleeve. "You recognize this?"

"Yes, Dumbledore explained to me about Deatheaters." The Doctor said warily. "I have to say I don't know what to expect right now. I know Deatheaters are not good, very not good, but YOU are good, at least as far as I can tell, and I can tell a lot about a person, so I can't understand why you- Oh! Oh! I get it, I understand! You're a SPY!" He exclaimed excitedly, proud of himself.

Snape nodded. "Yes, I work for the Order of the Phoenix. But that's not the subject I wish to speak to you about tonight. The Deatheaters are restless as of late. The Dark Lord is holding back attacks, and we do not know why. It is known that he has some massive plan that he will unleash soon, but the details are sketchy at best. I have been trying to uncover the plan, but I can do little else they suspect me." He looked tired, the Doctor realized.

"Don't work so hard, it wont help anyone." The Doctor advised. "Are you close to Voldemort?"

"Yes, I am one of his most trusted advisors." Snape told him.

"If he hasn't told you anything yet, then even he doesn't know the details." The Doctor thought. "My bet is that he's collecting support from other places and is working on them, but he's not sure if he can get them to follow him. Also, the fact that he hasn't told you means that they are dangerous and chaotic, even for him, and he doesn't want the Deatheaters to panic."

Snape nodded slowly. "That makes sense. I fear for the safety of the students if that is the case."

The Doctor reached into a drawer and handed Snape a Jammy dodger. "Cheer up, Severus. When this is all over you'll be a hero."

"That is one outcome of the war, Doctor." Snape said as he stood. "I fear it is also the most improbable." He left while the Doctor pondered his words.

"Luna, are you reading that book?" Harry asked. The girl looked up and smiled.

"Oh, hello, Harry. No, I'm just looking at the pages. I think there's an infestation of Aquivirious Maggots in the library." She explained. Harry eyed his own book.

"Right. Listen, do you know where Neville is? I have to ask him for the Ancient Runes assignment." Harry told her. She nodded.

"He's down in the Greenhouses. I wouldn't disturb him, though. He's working with Mandrakes." She cautioned him. He sighed.

"Alright, thank you, Luna."

"Anytime Harry." She went back to her book. Harry decided to look for a book on dueling, for DADA. As he was perusing the shelves, he saw Dumbledore speaking to Madame Pince. She let him into the Restricted section, and he returned a moment later, carrying a heavy jewel-encrusted tome. Harry ran after him as he left the library.

"Professor! Professor, wait!" He called. Dumbledore turned to peer at him.

"Harry, there's a good lad. Welcome back to Hogwarts." He greeted the boy. Harry grinned.

"Professor, what's that book you've got?" Harry asked. Dumbledore looked at it.

"Hopefully, something that can provide some light on a rare bit of magic." He said. "It's doubtful that there's anything of use, though I must look anyway." He waved to Harry and continued on his way. Harry let him go, though still curious.

Returning to the dorms with a guide to dueling, he was a bit disheartened to see Ron still being shunned by Hermione. He made to go over to him, but Hermione's call of, "Harry! Over here!" stopped him. Harry looked anxiously at the redhead, unwilling to pick sides. Ron waved a hand, indicating he didn't mind if Harry sat with Hermione. He was playing Wizard's Chess with Dean, and winning, too.

Harry took a seat in an armchair near Hermione. The girl was stroking Crookshanks. "Were you at the library, then? I'm glad to see you working so early in the year. No slacking off this term." She seemed pleased. "I've been reading up, too. Did you know we'll be studying Granians and Aetheneons in Care of Magical Creatures? I can't wait, I do love horses!" Harry nodded.

"Me, too, but I think the Hippogriffs were pretty cool. Don't know how they can top the strange equestrian animals this year. What is a Granian, anyway?" He asked, lounging on the chair.

"A large, grey, winged horse that can go at record speeds and is generally friendly to riders once tamed." Hermione recited from memory. "Doesn't it sound lovely?"

"Of course." Harry indulged his friend. "Hey, do you know the Ancient Runes assignment?"


	6. Chapter 6

The next day found Ron feverishly trying to apologize to Hermione. The witch was ignoring him, reading A History of Magic in the Great Hall. Harry, once he had woken up and come to breakfast, found this hilarious.

"Why dont you give her some flowers while you're at it?" He nudged the redhead as he sat down. Ron glared at him half-heartedly.

"I dont know what to do! She won't even talk to me." He protested, looking at the girl. Hermione frowned.

"I have to get to Charms." She declared, closing her book and getting up. She looked at Harry. "Don't be late for class."

After she left, Ron groaned. "She can hold a grudge, she really can. But so early in the year? Blimey, Harry, I tell you, she's wicked."

Harry gave his friend a sympathetic grin and got himself a plate of breakfast.

In Divination, Harry and Ron were struggling not to laugh at each other as Professor Trelawney made them "gaze into each other's eyes and see the future that rests within", which understandably turned into a staring contest. Harry won. Ron scowled, then snickered at the stupidity of the class.

The professor wandered over to assess the two. "Very good, boys, very good. Now, you, Ron, tell me what you saw in Mr. Potter's gaze."

"Erm..." Ron tried to think of a suitable prediction on the spot. "I saw... terrible danger! Yeah, that's right! A... a danger that can only be stopped with the help of... someone?"

Trelawney nodded. "Right you are, boy, how very right. Mr. Potter, I fear Mr. Weasley is correct. I'd do best to find this someone and quickly!"

"You mean he's actually right?" Harry asked, surprised.

"Oh yes, I saw if myself the minute you walked into the room. This someone, that Ron mentioned, is near you, a stranger, who has seen countless battles and fought countless enemies." She told him gravely. Harry and Ron exchanged wide eyed glances.

After class, the boys hurriedly left the room and headed for the History of Magic classroom. "I'm sorry, Harry! I didn't mean to predict your future." Ron tried to apologize.

"It's not your fault, Ron, it was just a lucky guess." Harry brooded all through the next class until they met up with Hermione for lunch. Harry told her about what happened and she pursed her lips.

"That's not good, Harry." She told him. "I don't like Trelawney, but with your luck..." She trailed off.

"It might be true." Harry finished for her. She nodded.

"You-know-who is coming back to power, Harry. I bet that's the danger she was talking about." Hermione thought.

"Well then, who's this bloody someone who'll save him or whatever?" Ron asked, crossly. ""Seen countless battles?" "Fought countless enemies?" Sounds like a load of hippogriff dung."

"We'll find them, Harry, don't worry." Hermione reassured him. He nodded.

"Of course we will." He tried to think positive. "We'll find them."

The Doctor released the group of second year Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws that he had been teaching. The lesson on Hinkypunks and Grindylows wasn't particularly exciting, but luckily the students were anxious to learn. He had some time to himself now, as the whole student body was at lunch, so he decided to go down to the greenhouses.

As he made his way down the moving stairs and through the building, he suddenly felt a pair of eyes on him. Looking around, he saw Professor Trelawney clutching a crystal ball and staring at him.

"Can I help you?" He asked. She reached out and clutched his shoulder.

"You must find him. Find the boy. You who has fought the wars of time and sacrificed his own self over and over again must help him do the same, less the snake take control and raze the world to the ground." The woman spoke in a raspy voice, her eyes open but unseeing. The Doctor, having encountered fortune tellers before, let her finish. When she coughed several times and looked around, startled, as if she didn't know where she was, he said, "Thank you, Professor, I think you better go and lie down."

"Hello, Doctor." She said. "Alright. I am feeling a bit tired." She wandered off. The Doctor continued on his way to the greenhouses. The prophecy was probably about Potter, he decided. Who else would it be? And he needed to do something.. help Potter sacrifice himself? He didn't want to do that, not at all. He didn't want Potter to be the martyr that everyone expects him to be. Maybe that's what the prophecy means. The Doctor was the expert of getting out of tight spaces. It seems decided that Potter's fate was to sacrifice himself.

Well, thought the Doctor to himself. Sometimes knowing your own fate is what enables you to change it.

He was pulled out of his thoughts when he reached his destination. Searching out Professor Sprout, he found her holding a tiny brown plant, ready to stick it in a pot. She looked up when he came around the corner.

"Oh, Doctor, hello there!" She called. "If you'd just give me a moment... I have to plant this bouncing bulb."

"Of course, Pomona." The Doctor waited until she had covered the bulb in dirt and set it to the side. "Has my order been grown yet?" He asked.

Professor Sprout looked over her shoulder. "The puffapod? I should think not! I only planted it a week ago! It takes almost a month and a half to grow!"

He nodded. "Of course. Just curious." Sprout smiled kindly.

"Sure you are, Doctor."

A boy came into sight. The Doctor recognized him as the Longbottom boy, Neville. "Excuse me, Professor, but the aconite you wanted is ready."

"Oh, thank you, my boy. I'll be right there." She wiped her hands on her apron and hurried over. Neville remained with the Doctor.

"Hello, Professor, can I help you?" He asked. The Doctor looked up.

"Hmm? Oh no, I'm just looking. And call me Doctor, the Professor was one of my... old friends." His eyes seemed to grow old, Neville noticed, but he immediately cheered up.

"You like working here, do you?" He asked Neville. The boy nodded.

"Yes, sir. It's the one place I have a talent." He said, fondling a creeping vine that started to wrap around his hand.

The Doctor smiled. "That's good. You do seem to enjoy it in here. I wonder... do you think you could help me, actually? There's a rare plant I think I might need..."

**Ooh, cliffhanger ending! Rubbish cliffhanger, if you ask me, but oh well! Sorry it's taken so long to upload, and sorry this chapter is so short! Anyway, review and tell me what you think. I'm going to ask again about the pairings, so be sure you give your two cent. Here are the stats so far!**

**Luna/Doctor- 1**

**Harry/Ginny- 1**

**Hermione/Doctor- 2 for, 1 against**

**Harry/Draco- 3 for, 2.5 against**

**Snape/Doctor- 2**

**Luna/Neville- 1**

**Ron/Hermione- 1**

**Like I said before, if I do pair a student with the Doctor, it would be WHEN THEY ARE GROWN UP! It's time travel, you know. Pedophilia isn't the Doctor's thing.**

**And can we forget River? I've decided that this fic won't have River in it. I mean, she exists of course, but she won't make an appearance.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Just a quick update to say there's now a poll on my page. Go check it out and vote properly! It's confusing tallying up all your reviews. Thanks for your time and sorry if you were all excited until you read this! New chapter soon! DFTBA.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay! You can stop growing mushrooms in the corner, I've written a new chapter! I am SO SORRY it has taken this long but…. Pre-AP classes and reports and I'm in high school okay? I'm strewn with hormones and things called emotions and laziness and procrastination. I apologize for taking so long to upload, but I hope you like this chapter! Review and remember to go to the poll on my page to vote for pairings. Currently the results are as follows;**

**Luna/Neville- 35**

**Harry/Doctor (whut?) 28**

**Harry/Ginny- 23**

**Hermione/Ron- 23**

**Harry/Draco- 20**

**Hermione/Doctor- 19**

**Doctor/Master?- 15**

**Doctor/Snape- 9**

**So…. vote for your favorite and I'll see about it. Alright, DFTBA, you guys. Blair out.**

"Severus, how long...?"

"Not very long, I'm afraid." Snape told him. "I've trapped it in your hand, but it will keep creeping up and eventually kill you."

"At least the ring is destroyed." The Headmaster looked at the seemingly harmless bit of jewelry lying on the desk. "But there are many more."

"Sir, you can't go looking for them." Snape cautioned. "You weren't in good health before, and you certainly aren't now."

"But they must be found, Severus." Dumbledore urged. "I must go!"

"Rest for a few months yet." Snape pleaded. "Then see if you are strong enough."

"Alright." Dumbledore opened his desk drawer and slipped the ring inside, on top of the damaged diary.

-line break-

Severus rubbed his forehead as his students hurried out of the classroom. After two weeks of them, he decided that this batch of first years were probably the most rowdy, if somewhat intelligent. An interesting and annoying combination.

The Doctor popped his head in. "Severus? Can I get an opinion?"

"Certainly, Doctor." Severus gestured to come in. "What is it?"

The Doctor sat on one of the desks. "I'm trying to figure out if juniper could replace alihotsy in the Frightbayer Concoction. There's no alihotsy to be found at a reasonable price anywhere in the town. I looked at various replacements and juniper seems the best candidate. What do you think?"

"I agree, it's tricky finding alihotsy." Severus muttered. "Let me think... I believe that primrose roots would be better. Juniper would make the potion clump. Not too bad, but primrose acts just like alihotsy as long as you chop them into bits."

"Thank you, that would be horrid." The Doctor fiddled with his strange device. "Can't have it clumping. That's a bit of a strange word, don't you think? Clump. Sounds like an insult. You're mother was a clump and so are you! See?" He chuckled to himself. Snape half-smiled. He was fond of this madman.

"Glad I could be of service."

The Doctor winked at him, tapping his device on the desk. He pulled out his wand. "You know, I rather like this wand. It works on wood. My screwdriver doesn't, I really should fix that, but I don't think I'll need to now that I've got this. It really is remarkable, you know. I mean, it's a big universe, everything happens somewhere, and now hear I am, fiddling with a bit of a tree that can cast spells. I love it! Rose would be so excited, she loved Har... um, she... She loved magic." The Doctor almost blurted out that this was a classic novel. That would be a bit not good.

"Rose?" Snape inquired. The Doctor looked up, twisting his lip.

"Rose, my... friend. We traveled, her and I, all over the universe and all through time." He smiled sadly. "She's gone now, long gone. I had new friends, companions, but most of them are gone now, too."

Snape noticed this was one of those subjects that made the Doctor seem as if he was the oldest being alive. "You'll always have friends at Hogwarts, Doctor. I hope you do know that."

The Doctor smiled at him. "Thank you, Severus. Now, I should go before class starts. I've got the seventh years next. Lucky me."

"Goodbye, then." Severus flipped open a textbook as the Doctor made his exit. Perhaps there was some sort of potion to cure the mark of a Horcrux.

-line break-

Hermione stalked past, her nose in the air. She let out a "Hmph!" to Harry's questioning glance and joined the Parvati twins, who gave each other knowing looks and walked with her to the girls' dorm.

Harry stared, bewildered, after them, until the portrait opened up and Ron almost tumbled in, out of breath. "Where'd she go?" He huffed, looking around for, presumably, the brunette.

"She went to her dorm." Harry answered. "What, did you call her a hag? Tell her she talks like a banshee?" He gave Ron a look. "Did you call Hogwarts: A History garbage again?"

Ron shook his head. "I dunno, she's so confusing! I tried to apologize and she just went off on a rant about how I never take anything seriously, then she stormed off. Nearly took my head off with a jinx, too."

"Well, unless you want to brave the giant slide, you can't get to her now." Harry patted him on the back. "Nice try."

Ron groaned and sank down onto one of the couches. "I don't know what to do!"

-line break-

"Where are you going, Neville?"

Neville almost dropped the bag of dragon dung he was carrying. "Oh, Luna. I'm taking this fertilizer to the greenhouses. Would... you like to come?"

The blonde girl was reading a Quibbler outside, but she closed it and stood up, brushing off her skirt. "Of course. That bag looks heavy."

"A little, but I've got it." Neville said, hoisting it higher over his shoulder. Luna smiled, pulling out her wand and casting a hovering charm on the sack.

"Just thought you might like some help." She explained.

Neville was grateful, as the bag had been incredibly heavy, but he just nodded and said "Thanks. So, um, what were you reading about?" She fell into step next to him as they made their way to the greenhouses, her gait almost a skip.

"A very interesting breed of gnome that can have intelligent conversations over tea." She chuckled. "My father discovered it."

"Oh. That's neat." Neville didn't know what to say to that, but luckily Luna asked the next question.

"Why do you need dragon fertilizer? A special plant?" She looked behind them at the giant sack. "There is a lot of it."

"Professor Sprout needs it for the mandrakes." Neville explained. "Some of them are unhappy with the soil we have."

"Ah, I remember the mandrakes." Luna smiled fondly. "Mine was very loud. I named him Chester."

Neville remembered his own experience with mandrakes and grimaced. "My mandrake was also loud, but I didn't hear it for long."

Luna laughed. "You should help Professor Sprout when she's potting them. It'd be a nice refresher. I'm sure you can do it this time."

"I don't know... I don't think that would be a great idea, with my luck." Neville said, thinking of uncomfortable earmuffs and shrieking plants.

"I'll do it, too." Luna offered. "We could pot them together."

"Oh..." Neville looked down at her. "Really?"

"Sure!" She said brightly. "I'd love to help."

Neville grinned. "Alright then. I'll tell you when it's time to plant them. Thanks!"

"Of course, anything for a friend." Luna said in her dreamlike voice, and Neville blushed.

-line break-

"Mr. Potter! A word, if you will." Harry turned around, to see the Doctor waving at him from his classroom door.

"Um, I'll catch up with you guys." He said to Ron and Dean, before going to meet the professor in his classroom.

"Yes, sir?" He asked. The Doctor gestured for him to have a seat.

"I'll write you a note for tardiness to your next class." He said. He leaned against the desk. "Harry, can I call you Harry?"

"I guess, sir."

"Good, now, Harry, I believe you have had a rather unpleasant encounter with Professor Trelawney?"

Harry's eyes widened. "Did she tell you, sir?" Perhaps they had talked.

"So you did." The Doctor nodded to himself. "No, she did not tell me, but she did give me a prophecy that I believe is about you, which you have just confirmed for me. What did she tell you, exactly?"

"Well, there was something about terrible danger," Harry explained, "that could only be stopped with the help of someone who had seen countless battles and fought countless enemies. Is that... you, Doctor?"

The Doctor's face darkened. "I believe so. At least, it sounds like me. The prophecy that Trelawney spoke to me of mentioned a boy I had to find and help, unless a snake took over the world. I think you can guess which snake she means."

"Voldemort." Harry understood. "Why you, if you don't mind me asking?"

"What?" The Doctor looked up, curious.

Harry blinked. "Well, I just wondered why you in particular is supposed to help me. Are you familiar with Voldemort?"

"I've never met him, actually." The Doctor said. "But now I think I see why the TARDIS landed here. It seems there was a reason. And I would say, Harry, I'm supposed to help you because that's what I do." The Doctor sighed. "I try to create peace."

Harry shook his head. "I don't think there can be peace before war, Doctor, not in this case."

"No, I don't think so." The Doctor agreed. "But then, we will have quite a bit of work ahead of us, don't you think?"

"If you can help, sir, I would be very much grateful." Harry said. "I wish I wasn't part of this, but I've been marked, you see."

"Yes, your scar. I've heard the story." The Doctor smiled. "Well, I'll be in touch then. Do your homework."

"Yes, sir." Harry nodded and left.


End file.
